THE PRINCE DOLL
by tyachan13
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang mempertemukan antar benang takdir yang telah terikat. Mengikat siapapun yang telah digariskan oleh sang pencipta. Begitupun takdir akan kutukan dan cinta bersatu dan mempertemukan nya dalam satu kehidupan yang mengikat kedua. / SASUNARU / BL /
1. Prolog

**#Tya'sNote**

KKKYYYAAA! Tya bawa ff baru lho~~~ :D hihihi #nyengir watados XD  
#plak! Padahal ff 2 lainnya belum kelar udah bikin yg baru saja *dirajam readers XD :P

Ehh tapi ini bukan baru sih~ justru ini ff pertama tya yang berani tya update di akun sebelah :3 ff yang nekat tya update dengan alasan coba-coba dan tanpa reviews T_T #ngenes

Cuman di like saja dan tanpa review membuat ff THE PRINCE DOLL yang ud update di akun lain terbengkalai hampir 5 bulan huwee.. T_T #pudung

Tidak ada nya penyemangat (review) dan kritik juga saran membuat ff ini tak ada ide untuk melanjutkan :3 maka dari itu tya coba update di ffn sapa tau banyak yg flame dan ngasih ide buat tya ngelanjut ff ini~ TT_TT

So, don't forget for review yah minna-tachi! #puppy eyes jutsu :D

Sore jaa matane~ :*

 _ **Sidoarjo, 27 September 2016**_

 _ **Tyachan13 :***_

* * *

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : BL** beb BL (Boys Love) jadi yang homophobic harap menjauh soalnya tidak dianjurkan hihihi :D :P

 **Pair : SasuNaru (forever) 3**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama (maybe)**

 **PROLOG**

Di katakan dulu pada jaman masihlah berbetuk kerajaan, di daerah Jepang lebih tepat nya Uzushio terdapat sebuah Kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Hana. Di pimpin oleh Raja dan Ratu yang yang baik hati, tampan,dan cantik. Selain itu Kerajaan Hana juga di kenal sebagai Kerajaan yang sebagian besar penduduknya bisa melalukan Fuin atau segel gaib. Maka dari itu Kerajaan Hana banyak di takuti oleh Kerajaan-Kerajaan lainnya ketika perang perebutan wilayah.

Pemimpin Kerajaan yakni Sang Raja Namikaze Minato seorang raja yang bijaksana,dermawan,baik hati, dan murah hati. Beliau adalah Raja yang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan rakyat yang di pimpinan nya tak jarang setiap anak kecil yang hidup di Kerajaan Hana bercita-cita untuk menjadi Raja seperti Raja Minato yang bijaksana tersebut. Selain itu sang Ratu yang menjadi istri dari sang Raja yakni Namikaze Kushina yang awal nya bermarga Uzumaki Kushina menjadi Namikaze setelah menjadi Ratu di Kerjaan Hana. Sang Ratu yang begitu cantik memiliki sifat lemah lembut, dan baik hati. Ratu Kushina mendukung setiap lagkah yang diambil oleh Raja Minato. Bak pepatah di setiap kesuksesan seorang pemimpin laki-laki maka di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan kuat yang selalu mendukung itu lah kehidupan sang Raja dan Raju Kerajaan Hana yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Kehidupan yang makmur, kesejahterah-an rakyat nya terjamin, keadaan yang damai dan aman tercipta di Kerajaan Hana. Setiap penduduk nya merasa bahagia di setiap pagi mereka menghidup udara pagi setelah bangun tidur. Namun, pada suatu hari kehidupan yang damai dan tenang di Kerjaan Hana lenyap tergantikan oleh kekacauan di mana-mana.

Waktu itu tepat ketika bulan purnama ke tujuh bersinar terang dan bintang-bintang melukis langit malam tepat di tanggal 10 di bulan kesepuluh Satu kehidupan telah lahir dari Rahim Ratu Kerajaan Hana, Ratu Kushina. Kebahagian kecil keluarga Raja dan Ratu menjadi berita yang menggembirakan dan di sambut suka cita oleh seluruh warga Kerjaan Hana. Sang Raja dan Ratu begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran putra kecil mereka karena akan melengkapi kehidupan Raja dan Ratu.

Namun tak berselang lama setelah kebahagiaan atas kelahiran pertama putra mahkota Kerjaan Hana keadaan yang penuh suka cita tersebut berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Tangisan, darah, mayat terdapat di seluruh penjuru Kerajaan. Bagai mimpi buruk yang mengerikan hanya sekedar untuk dibayangkan.

Bencana itu datang. Seekor makhluk siluman raksasa berwujudkan rubah berekor Sembilan itu datang dan menghancurkan segala nya. Dengan kebuasan nya mahkluk legenda yang terkenal dengan kebenciannya itu menyerang apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu dimana pembantaian terjadi di Kerajaan Hana.

Amukan sang makhluk Kyuubi no Kitsune itu sungguh mengerikan dan cara satu-satu nya untuk menghentikannya adalah dengan menyegelnya. Namun segel yang biasa saja seperti di kurung di tempat tertentu hanya akan membuat kejadian mengerikan seperti ini terulang jika segel nya terlepas maka, dengan seluruh pertimbangan sang Raja memutuskan untuk menyegel sang rubah dengan fuin terlarang yang mengorbankan nyawa penggunanya.

Segel tersebut adalah _**Fuin no Ningyo**_.

 **TBC OR END?**


	2. BEGIN

**#tya's Note**

Huwaaa! Tya mau nangis masak! TT_TT gila! Tya kena flame nih~~ wkwkwwkwk #nangis bawang

Baru pertama kali mah tya kena flame ternyata mah gitu Bahasa nya gaul bgt pake lo-gue end njir~~ :D XD

Rasa nya itu pas kena flame tya nangis parah lha kok bisa? Pas tya dapet pemberitahuan di email tya lagi memasak dan ngiris bawang dan jreng! Jreng! Ya jadi nangis parah saoloh~~

Rasa nya tya shock, dan gak bisa ngomong apa2 lagi deh dan yah makasih lho atas flame nya kapan2 klo ngeflame lagi jgn pake' Bahasa anak gaul lo-gue dong pake' Bahasa sayang, bebeb, ato apalah yang penting manis biar makin akrab gitu~ atau bisa juga tukeran pin wkwkwkwkwkw

Yah gitu aj sih note tya jadi selamat membaca~~ :*

#ps : klo ada typo mohon maklum tya males baca lagi udah malem soalnya *lah? wkwkwkwkw 

**THE PRINCE DOLL**

 ** _By tyachan13_**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : BL** beb BL (Boys Love) jadi yang homophobic harap menjauh soalnya tidak dianjurkan hihihi :D :P

 **Pair : SasuNaru (forever) 3**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Mystery (maybe)**

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

 _Tik.. tik.. tik.._

Tetesan hujan yang turun ke bumi pun seperti alunan musik pengiring di kala sang surya bersembunyi. Lambat laun alunan tetes hujan semakin deras kala sang surya sudah berada diperaduan.

 _Kecipak! Kecipak!_

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa karena hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"uhh.. halusnya nalu gak pelgi main telalu jauh. Nanti iluka Jii-chan pasti nyaliin nalu."

Terdengar keluh kesah bocah berumur sekitaran 5 tahun yang sedang berlari kecil melawan tetesan hujan yang semakin deras. Surai pirangnya yang terlihat lembek karena air hujan dan bola mata shappire nya menatap dari kejauhan sebuah rumah.

"ahh! Ada lumah! Lebih baik nalu belteduh saja di lumah itu siapa tau nanti hujan nya belhenti."

Dengan seiring hujan yang semakin deras dengan di iringin oleh kata pengharapan bocah itu dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk segera berteduh di rumah itu.

Hal pertama yang telah bocah itu lihat adalah sebuah rumah tua dengan banyaknya tanaman bersulur yang memenuhi tiang-tiang rumah itu. Kesan pertama yang didapat oleh bocah itu adalah **menakutkan**. Coba bayangkan saja tiang-tiang rumah bersulurkan tanaman berduri, pintu rumah yang terlihat telah rusak termakan jaman oh, jangan lupakan cat tembok yang telah mengelupas dan yah retakan di tembok rumah itu semakin membuat kesan menyeramkan. Oh.. ayolah siapa gerangan yang tidak takut melihat pemandangan seperti ini? Khususnya untuk bocah berumur 5 tahun. Hantu dan sejenisnya mudah sekali ntuk membuatnya ketakutan meskipun hantu dan semacamnya itu hanya tahayul tapi bocah itu percaya akan yang namanya hantu.

"uhh.. nalu takut."

Yah.. setidaknya itulah yang digunam kan oleh bocah yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya Nalu itu atau Naru? Ma.. ma.. mungkin karena umurnya dia memanggil namanya Nalu yang seharusnya Naru. Ahh lupakan ini!

Bocah itu terlihat kedinginan dengan diri nya yang merapatkan diri di pojokan rumah sambil memeluk kaki nya yang berada di dada nya.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"apa itu?"

Tanya bocah itu entah kepada siapa karena dia mendengar suara tongkat yang diketukan di lantai.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"iluka Jii-chan"

Bola mata seindah shappire milik bocah itu sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menangis merasa takut dikala suara itu yang semakin mendekat adalah orang jahat atau yang lebih memungkinkan untuk situasi seperti ini adalah hantu?. Memikirkannya saja dia akan menangis jika itu benar hantu penunggu rumah ini.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk! Ceklek!_

Entah kenapa suara pintu yang terbuka itu tidak membuat bocah itu merasa tenang tapi malah semakin ketakutan terbukti dengan semakin bergetarnya tubuh bocah itu dengan mempererat pelukannya pada kaki nya dan semakin merunduk dalam.

 _Tap! Tap! Ta.._

"NALU MOHON MAAF TUAN HANTU! NALU HANYA BELTEDUH SEBENTAR KALENA NALU KEHUJANAN! NALU JANJI GAK AKAN GANGGU TUAN HANTU! NALU CUMAN MINTA IJIN BUAT BELTEDUH NANTI KALAU SUDAH GAK HUJAN NALU BAKALAN PELGI KOK! NALU JANJI!" teriak bocah itu lantang seakan dia tengah dituduh mencuri oh.. betapa polos bocah pirang itu.

"..…."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"ano.. tuan han…"

 _ **Puk!**_

Sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundak menghentikan ucapan bocah pirang itu. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan kepala pirang nya didongakkan keatas di depannya kini ada seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum amat lembut padanya sampai-sampai matanya pun seolah membentuk segaris lengkung keatas.

"ano.. daleka? (dareka)"

Tanya bocah itu sambil memiringkan kepala nya kekanan dengan raut muka bingung khas bocah itu jika sedang mengalami situasi yang membingungkan baginya atau bisa dibilang ekspresi ini lah yang bisa membuat orang dewasa sangat gemas padanya karena dari sudut mana pun wajah bocah manis bermahkotakan pirang dengan bola mata seindah shappire yang terlihat kawaii. Oke cukup sampai disini.

"ma.. ma.. kenapa anak semanis kamu ada di sini hujan deras begini?" Tanya nenek itu.

"huftt.. nalu gak manis baa-chan nalu itu tampan. Dan nalu disini sedang belteduh kalena nalu kehujanan baa-chan"

Protes bocah yang bernama naru itu sambil memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya jadi terlihat kawai. Dan setelahnya dia memasang tampang tersiksa. Ohh Kami-Sama betapa anak ini manis sekali –batin sang nenek-

"hahaha jadi berteduh yah? Dan siapa nama mu?"

"nama Nalu, Uzumaki Naluto." Jawab anak itu dengan cengiran polos nya yang kelewat senang itu dan seolah lupa tentang ketakutannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Uzumaki Naruto yah? Heum.. heum.. cocok untuk anak semanis kamu. Kkkk" nenek itu menjawab dengan kekehan. Dan yah bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi bocah yang kita ketahui namanya Naruto itu.

"nah.. naru-chan mari masuk kedalam. Kamu pasti kedinginan di luar"

Berdiri dari duduk nya Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan bergandengan tangan dengan nenek yang menawari nya.

Keadaan rumah di luar tidak menjamin apa yang di dalam kan? Seperti pepatah jangan menilai sesuatu dari luar nya saja tapi dalam nya juga perlu diketahui. See? Lihat betapa luar maupun dalam rumah ini sangat berbeda jauh.

"saa.. mari duduk disini Naru-chan Baa-chan akan buatkan coklat panas untuk mu"

"ughh.. kenapa hujannya gak belhenti-belhenti? Nanti iluka jii-chan bakalan malah ke nalu" dengan raut muka kecewa bocah manis itu merenggut sambil memperhatikan hujan dari balik jendelanya.

"ne, naru mau baa-chan ceritakan cerita sambil menunggu hujan reda?" tanya nenek itu dengan senyum yang mengembang

"celita? Boleh tapi jangan celita hantu ne baa-chan nalu takut hantu soalnya"

"hai hai"

 _ **Story**_

 _Pada jaman dahulu di sebuah kerajaan yang indah dimana kehidupan di sekitar kerajaan tersebut makmur,damai, dan sejahtera kerajaan itu bernama Hana. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang baik hati dan bijaksana yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Dan Raja Minato memiliki seorang ratu yang sangat cantik bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Raja dan Ratu memiliki pangeran kecil yang sangat tampan dengan rambut pirangnya sama seperti sang raja dan memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang manis seperti sang ratu. Suatu ketika kerajaan Hana di serang oleh monster rubah dan memiliki julukan Kyuubi no Kitsune orang-orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Sang kyuubi yang kala itu menyerang Kerajaan Hana menyebabkan banyak warga yang maninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu sang Raja Minato memutuskan untuk mengorbankan jiwa nya untuk menyelamatkan penduduk kerajaan dengan menyegel sang kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya. Namun naas ketika akan menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya kyuubi itu untuk sesaat lepas dari perangkap tak kasat mata yang digunakan oleh Raja Minato dan menyerang sang Ratu yang kala itu sedang membawa pangeran kecil mereka. Kejadian itu amat sangat cepat dan tak terelakkan._

" _kushina maaf kan aku.. mungkin aku bukan ayah yang baik dan suami yang baik hingga tidak bisa melindungi mu dan putra kecil kita" uhukk.. dengan susah payah sang raja mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin akan menjadi pesan terakhirnya._

" _tidak Minato! Kau adalah suami,ayah atau bahkan raja yang baik yang ada di dunia ini" sambil menatap senduh sang suami yang kepayahan di belakangnya._

" _aku.. aku sangat ingin menikmati hidup kita sebagai keluarga yang bahagia namun takdir menuliskan garis yang berbeda Kushina. Aku akan menyegel kyuubi dalam diri ku namun aku tak akan bisa bertahan karena nya maka aku akan mengutuknya menjadi sebuah boneka dan menjadikkannya pelindung untuk putra kita ini kelak uhukk.. hahh.. hahh.."_

" _bagaimana bisa dia (kyuubi) bisa menjaga dan melindungi putra kita jika dia hanya berwujud boneka Minato?"_

" _boneka kyuubi tidak akan bisa bereaksi dengan orang selain pemiliknya yakni putra kita dan juga keturunannya. Dan jika bila kyuubi berada dalam tangan yag tepat dia akan memenuhi tugasnya itu"_

" _jadi dia akan menggantikan kita kelak Minato?"_

" _yah seperti itu yang aku harapkan Kushina." Tersenyum lemah Minato memeluk erat istrinya dari belakang_

" _ **fuin no ningyo**_ _"_

 _ **END**_

"nah begitulah cerita nya naru-chan" sambil tersenyum nenek itu mengelus lembut rambut sang bocah.

"hee… telus baa-chan boneka kyuubi itu dimana cekalang?" dengan dahi yang dikerutkan Naruto ingin mengetahui keberadaan boneka kyuubi itu.

"saa.. entalah mungkin sebentar lagi boneka itu akan di pertemukan kembali oleh pemiliknya dengan takdir yang digaris kan oleh Kami-sama" nenek itu tersenyum misterius sambil memandang penuh sayang kepada sang bocah.

"hem.. baik nalu mengelti baa-chan." Tersenyum superior Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membusungkan dada seolah dia sudah mengerti tentang semua hal itu.

"hahahahahaha Naru-chan hontouni kawaii ne" tertawa lepas sang nenek mencubit kedua pipi gembil bocah pirang.

"NALU TAMPAN BAA-CHAN BUKAN KAWAII" yeah teriakan nyaring itu memenuhi setiap sudut rumah tua itu.

"hahahahahahaha cukup! Cukup! Kamu membuatku sakit perut Naru-chan dan yah apakah Naru mau menolong Baa-chan" setelah menhentikan tawa nya sang nenek berkata serius dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Naruto.

"apa itu Baa-chan? Bila Nalu bisa Nalu akan bantu dan jika tidak bisa maafkan Naru baa-chan." Berkata dengan senyum menawannya Naruto mencoba untuk membantu sang nenek.

"bisa Naru simpan ini? Ini adalah boneka kesukaan baa-chan dan boneka ini sedang mencari tuannya. Dan jika memang boneka ini berjodoh dengan Naru maka boneka ini akan selalu ada di samping Naru untuk menjaga naru selamanya."

Menyerahkan sebuah boneka kecil seukuran dengan guling kecil boneka berbentuk rubah berekor Sembilan yang berwarna jingga itu kini berpindah tangan dari sang nenek menuju Naruto.

"KAWAII! Baiklah Baa-chan Nalu akan simpan boneka ini. Tapi, apa tidak papa baa-chan berikan ini pada Nalu? Ini kan benda kesayangan baa-chan?"

raut wajah yang semula gembira menjadi sedih kala mengingat bahwa itu benda kesayangan sang nenek.

"tidak apa-apa Naru lagi pula tugas nenek untuk menjaga nya memang sudah selesai sekarang saat nya untuk kembali pada sang pemiliknya." Senyum manis di raut wajah sang nenek tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"ne lalu nama boneka ini siapa baa-chan?"

Dengan masih memeluk boneka rubah itu sang bocah bertanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"nama?"

"heum, pasti ada nama nya. Soalnya boneka milik teman Nalu juga punya. Hehe"

"hoh~ bagaimana kalau Naru panggil dia **KYUUBI** "

 _Jjduuarr! Bunyi petir menyambar dan saling bertautan dengan keras di luar rumah. Dan terlihat langit malam yang seakan terbelah setelah nama Kyuubi di ucapkan oleh sang nenek._

"Kyuubi?"

"iya, nama nya Kyuubi Naru-chan."

"hehehehe Nama yang bagus. Okaeri _**Kyuubi**_ "

 **To Be Continue :D**

 _#24 Oktober 2016_

Chap 1 rilis! #nangis terharu

Moga gak ngecewain deh dan ini penebusan sih karena tya lama update huhuhuhu T_T

Balasan ripiuww~

 **Diena Luna no Azalea** : wkwkwkwk iyah tbc kok XD udah sih, Naruto baru lahir dan si kyuu-nii nyerang yah sama kek anime lah tapi beda alur. Di chap ini udah kejawab kan si kyuu-nii di segel dimana hohohoho :D ihh.. terima kasih banget mau mampir di ff ku yah oh yah, panggilnya tya aj boleh atau tya-chan boleh bgt biar akrab begitu okey~~ ;)

 **Michhazz** : kyuubi di sege di Naruto? enggak, kushina meninggal? Iyah, sasuke jadi apa? Jadi apa yah? xD jadi apa aj deh boleh wkwkwkwkw #smirk evil.  
ihh iyah suka bgt mah am tya jadi suka nyempil xD arigatou semangatnya mi-chan~

 **Hamano hiruka** : Yosh! ;)

 **Biybuy** : ini jaman modern sih tapi masih kek terpengaruh ama jaman2 dulu begitu dan ini gak jaman ninja kok jadi tenang saja. Heh?! Naru jadi boneka? Yakin?

 **Kokoro** : oke~ ini di lanjut

 **Kuro SNL** : emang upi-chan blom baca di wp? tak lanjut kok jadi tenang saja

 **Arashilovesn** : iyah ini di lanjut kok ara-san~ ^_^

 **Bitching around** : ahh iyah nih tya tertular abang dongek jadi typo nya parah T_T gomenasai yo~ T_T  
nah itu dia! Tya mah masih author labil-an jadi yah hal-hal sedetail tntang purnama pun tya kadang lupa gomenasai. Dan untuk yang "tepat tanggal 10 di bulan kesepuluh…" itu tanggal ultah nya si naru kali masak lupa? Dan untuk tanggapan 'ff coba-coba' itu baca aj di Kotak Harapan Tya udah tya jelasin alasan kenapa tya nulis gitu.

Dan yah, tya berterima kasih sekali atas flame nya dan boleh gak tya minta klo ngeflame jangan pake' Bahasa lo, gue entar jadi nya end dong? Wkwkwkwk XD yah gitu aj sih kapan2 kalau mau flame pake' nama asli dong atau name pen nya deh biar enak entar di panggil klo pke' nama samara kek diatas tya harus manggil apa dong?

 **Guest** : oke~ terima kasih atas kunjungannya~

 **Neko-chan** : suka? Suka? Apa yang gak di sukai neko-san? xD gak paham yah? Sama kadang tya yang bkin cerita juga gagal paham kok #plak! :P

 **Guest** : segel yang mana nih? Klo segel jadiin boneka iya papa mina ngelakuin segel itu. papa mina juga meninggal begitupun mama kushi dan naru-chan bakal sendirian lagi. Huuweeee! Tya kejem yah bkin naru-chan sengsara xD wkwkwkwkw ini di lanjut~~~

 **Guest** : iyah ini tbc kok. Terima kasih telah mampir~

 **Miruko** : yes! Tya fighthing! terima kasih dukungannya.

 **Yukayu Zuki** : ini sudah lanjut lho~ makasih telah berkunjung~

Apa ada yang belum tya sebutin yang ud riview? Klo blom bilang tya yah :D

Sore jaa matane~~ :*

 _ **Sidoarjo, 20 November 2016**_

 _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **#pergitidur**_

 **See ya in next chapter ^*_*^**


	3. Chapter 2

_**#Tya's note**_

The Prince Doll UPDATE! Yeah!

Pertama-tama tya mau ucapin arigatou gozaimasu atas partisipasi minna-tachi yang sudah mau memfollow, favorite, maupun memasukan ff abal tya kedalam list bacaan minna-tachi sungguh tya sangat bahagia karena cerita tya bisa di terima dan di respon

Oh yah, ini juga sebagai traktiran tya dalam rangka ultah tya sih jadi yah smoga suka~

Dan jangan lupa riview karena riview minna-tachi bisa tya anggap sebagai kado untuk tya di hari bersejarah ini

Have read

 _Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017_

* * *

Tes.. tes..

Bunyi tetesan air hujan yang berada di ujung daun menetes ke tanah. Udara yang sejuk dengan bau tanah yang basah di tambah biasan embun akibat hujan tadi malam mengawali hari yang pagi. Dimana sang mentari malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan yang agak mendung. Meskipun begitu sinar nya masih tetap menyinari kehidupan di bumi.

"eugh.."

Leguhan kecil itu terucap dari bibir mungil seorang bocah yang sedang menggeliat di ranjang kecilnya. Sebuah kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna yang cerah seperti warna kuning dan orange menjadi background kamar sang bocah.

"hoam! Cudah pagi"

 _Ceklek!_

Terdengar suara handle pintu yang di putar dan sedikit mengalihkan mata berwarna shapphire sang bocah yang sedang terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek kedua mata nya.

"sudah bangun Naru sayang? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau ada yang dingin? Beritahu Jii-chan Naru jangan membuat Jii-chan takut"

Nada cemas,takut,khawatir jelas terlihat di kalimat pertanyaan beruntun yang diajukan seorang pria yang menyebut diri nya Jii-chan dengan memeluk erat bocah yang masih belum sadar sepenuh nya dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam.

"Iluka Jii-chan ada apa? Nalu baik-baik caja kok Jiichan jadi Jiichan tidak pellu khawatil cama Nalu"

"benarkah Naru baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?"

"heum! Nalu baik sangat baik Jiichan"

Cengiran polos di berikan bocah yang sebut saja Naruto kepada paman tercinta nya yakni Iruka. Lebih tepat nya Umino Iruka, pria yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidung nya itu adalah paman angkat Naruto yah bisa di bilang Iruka tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan bocah bersurai pirang bernama Naruto itu.

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

 **By tyachan13**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik **Masashi** Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD

 **Warning : BL** beb BL (Boys Love) jadi yang homophobic harap menjauh soalnya tidak dianjurkan hihihi :D :P

 **Pair : SasuNaru (forever) 3**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Mystery (maybe)**

Iruka dan Naruto tinggal berdua di rumah kecil yang sangat hangat di daerah ujung perkotaan bernama Konoha. Mereka berdua hidup dengan bahagia. Tawa, canda, kesenangan ada di setiap kehidupan mereka sehari-hari hingga pada hari kemarin tepat nya tanggal 9 Oktober Naruto, bocah bersurai pirang berwajah manis itu mendadak hilang pada sore hari sampai pada malam hari yang hujan lebat dan membuat Iruka panik dan menangis mencari Naruto kecil yang amat sangat di sayangi nya itu.

Meminta bantuan pada Hatake Kakashi teman Iruka mereka mencari kesetiap sudut,tempat yang mungkin biasa di datangi Naruto. Bertanya kepada teman sepermainan si bocah pirang di lingkungan tempat tinggal, mencari di taman yang biasa di datangi si pirang bersama paman nya sampai mencari di ujung hutan belum juga menemukan bocah yang hyperaktif itu. Hingga jam menunjukkan jam 2 pagi hujan lebat masih lah berlanjut Iruka sudah sangat putus asa untuk menemukan keberadaan malaikat kecil bagi nya itu.

Langkah kaki Iruka membawa nya entah kemana. Perasaan khawatir, takut memenuhi setiap pemikirannya hingga tanpa tersadar langkah kaki nya membawa nya pada sebuah rumah yang lumayan agak tidak terawatt terlihat dari dinding rumah nya yang mengelupas dan beberapa tanaman sulur berada di tiang rumah. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdorong untuk segera memasuki rumah itu yang Iruka rasakan adalah bahwa malaikat kecil nya, sang bocah pirang manis kesayangannya berada di dalam sana sendirian.

"Naruto! Naruto! apa kau ada di dalam Naru?! Ini Jii-chan!"

 _Tap.. tap.. tap._.

Selangkah demi selangkah Iruka mendekat pada rumah yang tak berpenghuni itu. Dengan hati yang was- was Iruka sedikit menengokkan kepala nya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Naruto! hei bocah ini sudah malam apa kau tidak mau pulang?!"

"…"

 _Kriett…_

Memantapkan hati untuk melangkah ke dalam rumah tersebut memutar handle pintu yang masih ada tersebut dan mendorong nya pelan Iruka dapat melihat bagaimana keadaan rumah yang sedikit terawat itu. Memasuki lebih dalam banyak terdapat perabotan yang ditutupi dan Iruka menduga bahwa ruangan yang dimasuki itu adalah sebuah ruang tamu. Bola mata Iruka sibuk merekam apa yang ada di sana dan menyisir tempat tersebut hingga mata nya tertuju pada perapian yang berada di pojok ruangan di sana terlihat benda? Berwarna pirang cerah. Tanpa berfikir panjang Iruka langsung menuju ke depan perapian itu dan terbelalak mata nya melihat bocah yang di cari nya meringkuk dengan sebuah selimut tebal dan sedang memeluk sebuah boneka rubah.

"NARUTO! bangun Naruto! heyy bangun sayang!"

Menepuk kedua pipi gembil sang bocah, sang paman mencoba membangunkan bocah yang terlihat tertidur lelap itu. sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dan berucap penuh rasa syukur kepada Kami-sama karena Naruto telah di temukan membuat Iruka menangis bahagia. Mengambil handphone nya di balik saku mantel jas hujan nya untuk menghubungi Kakashi.

"moshi-moshi! Kakashi aku menemukan Naruto!"

"…"

"iya, dia bersama ku sekarang"

"…"

"entalah aku juga tidak tahu ini ada dimana tapi aku akan segera pulang membawa Naruto"

"…"

"saat ini Naruto sedang tidur. Iya aku akan segera pulang"

"….."

"jaa"

Menutup telephone nya Iruka menatap penuh kasih sayang pada Naruto yang terlelap di pangkuan Iruka.

Setelah memastika bahwa hujan sudah agak reda Iruka menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto dan berjalan keluar rumah tua itu. Melangkah dengan pasti keluar rumah sesaat Iruka memandang ke atas langit malam dimana langit malam tersebut terlihat sangat polos hanya ada beberapa bintang saja tentu sang Rembulan dengan sinar nya yang begitu cantik menjadi dasar langit malam tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat membuat Iruka terpukau akan cahaya yang cantik itu. Layaknya bulan purnama di mana sang rembulan membentuk bentuk sempuna nya yakni bundar utuh dengan sinar nya yang menerangi bumi.

"eugh.. Kyuu-nii"

Suara leguhan dari bibir mungil Naruto yang berada di gendongan Iruka sedikit membuyarkan keterpukauan Iruka akan rembulan di atas. Melanjutkan langkah nya yang tertunda Iruka beserta Naruto yang berada di gendongannya berjalan menjauh dari rumah tua tersebut hingga beberapa saat Iruka merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya di pintu itu dan mengantarkannya dengan senyum perpisahan yang tersampaikan oleh hembusan angin yang membawa kelopak bunga sakura.

" _ **sudah saat nya. Dimana kehidupan ke 7, takdir mu telah di garis kan. Wahai putra mahkota kini hidup mu untuk memenuhi takdir itu akan berjalan dan menuntunmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu kelak dan tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik"**_

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

"iluka Jii-chan?"

"…"

"Jii-chan"

"eh! iya, ada apa Naru?"

Iruka yang sempat melamun memikir kan kejadian kemarin tentang hilang nya Naruto harus terganggu dengan panggilan Naruto dan mengadu kalau sang bocah hyperaktif berumur 5 tahun itu lapar.

"Jii-chan Nalu lapal, bica kita makan sekarang?"

"hai' hai' tapi sebelum itu Naru mandi dulu Jii-chan akan memasak dulu yah sayang"

"hai'"

Selepas kepergian Naruto yang langsung turun dari ranjang tanpa merapikan tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi Iruka menatap punggung bocah berumur 5 tahun itu pergi sampai pandangannya tertutupi oleh pintu.

" _Hahh.. Naruto.."_

Helaan nafas Iruka hembuskan seakan sejak tadi dia menahan nafas tanpa bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas. Bersiap berdiri dari ranjang mungil sang bocah tiba-tiba,

 _Sret brukk!_

Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dimana sebuah boneka berbentuk rubah besar seukuran guling terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil boneka rubah berwarna orange dengan Sembilan ekor boneka rubah itu Nampak hidup meskipun terlihat hanya sebuah boneka yang lucu menggemaskan apalagi dengan Sembilan ekor di belakangnya menjadi kannya sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyuubi"

 _Slash!_

Untuk beberapa detik Iruka terpaku dengan badan yang sulit untuk di gerakkan. Sesaat setelah Iruka menyebutkan 'Kyuubi' seliintas di mata boneka itu berkilah merah dan itu membuat Iruka langsung meletakkan boneka rubah berekor Sembilan itu di atas tempat tidur dan langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

 _Kriett…_

 _Kriett…_

Selepas kepergian Iruka yang tidak menutup pintu kamar Naruto yang memang dari awal tidak di tutup dan terbuka lebar perlahan menutup dari dalam seakan ada yang menutupnya. Sekilas di lihat dari celah pintu yang setengah tertutup itu ada bayangan hitam memanjang yang terkena sinar matahari dan udara di dalam kamar itu mendadak dingin dan menyeramkan.

 _Kriett.._

Perlahan namun pasti pintu bercat putih itu menutup dengan sendiri nya dan terdengar geraman-geraman kecil yang berasal dari dalam kamar Naruto hingga suara detuman pintu tertutup dengan sempurna dan suara geraman itu menjadi agak keras.

TBC

Njjiirrr~~~ tya merinding masak? xD xD

Entah kenapa kesannya ff ini horror begitu yah? Apa cuman perasaan tya saja? Au ahh senyap *sembunyi dibawa guling wkwkwwkwk

Yes yes tya mau jawab pertanyaan minna tachi

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** : yups! Kyuu-nii ada di dalam boneka tersebut

Nyariin si sasu? Tungguin beberapa chap lagi oke? :D sankyuu semangatnya~

 **Diena Luna no Azalea** : wahh.. tya seneng bgt deh ada yang merasa erhibur dengan ff tya yang abal ini

Cerita awal akan menceritakan kisah si naru kecil dan kemungkinan besar bakalan ada percepatan scene sih jadi smoga tidak mengecewakan. Kapan ketemu Sasu nya mungkin beberapa chap kedepan dan masalah apa si Sasu itu pangeran apa bukan itu masih rahasia perusahaan jadi untuk saat ini masih rahasia hohoho XD siapa si nenek? Nenek tya mungkin lagi pengen eksis di ff #plak! :P becanda itu nenek masih misterius jadi tya masih bingung itu nenek siapa :v udah di lanjut~ :D

 **Gyumin4ever** : wkwkkwkw iyah naru ngegemesin bgt XD he'em saatnya si Kyuu-nii jagain naruchan kapan si sasu muncul? Insyaalah klo gak ada halangan si sasu muncul di beberapa chap kedepan jadi tungguin aja~ :D

 **Biybuy** : Kapan naru ketemu sasu? mungkin beberapa chap kedepan jadi tungguin aja~ :D ini di lanjut terima kasih sudah menunggu dengan setia

 **Michhazz** : yah~~ si naru emang gak inget apa2 dan gak tau apa2 mi-chan jadi wajar reaksinya gitu.

Tya akan menjadi jahat untuk tidak mempertemukan si sasu ama naru di chap ini hihihihi #smirk

Ahh! Sebenernya bukan salah di flamernya juga sih karena tya juga bilang boleh flamer skalian gakpapa tapi yah mana tau kalau Bahasa nya loe-gue-end gitu kan tya kaget~ hiks hiks hihihihihihih XD :v

Hai' gambarimasu yo! :D

#24102016

Hah~ akhirnya chap 2 rilis juga~ smoga suka

Jaa matane~~~~

 _ **Sidoarjo, 13 Januari 2017**_

 _ **Tyachan13 :***_


	4. Chapter 3

_**#Tya's note**_

 _ **Merindukanku heh?**_ ***smirk evil xd**

 **Yo! Hisashiburi na minna-tachi kangen padaku? *krik krik krik jangkrik tetangga menjawab, tya pudung di pojokan kamar**

 **Wkwkwkwk o genki desuka minna-tachi? Kalau tya sih dalam keadaan meratapi nasib *curcol wkwkwk :p**

 **Tya update chap 4! Tapi sebelum itu tya mau jawab komentar minna-tachi dulu~**

 _ **Park rinhyun-uchiha**_ **:** kyuu-nii? Heum gak keluar kok tetep di dalam kamarnya si naru :d bukan curiga cuman merasa heran dan takut sih klo bisa di bilang karena menurut iruka boneka itu berbau mistis2 begitu rin-san jadi begitulah~

 _ **Michhazz**_ **:** hah? Masak sih tegangin mi-chan? Menurut tya malah serem soal nya pas bikin tengah malem sih jadi merinding bulu roma wkwkwkwk :p  
kenapa kyuubi menggeram? Tebak hayoo kenapa? Dan siapa yang nutup pintu? Penunggu kamar si naru mungkin wkwkwkwkw :p

Hahahaha takut yah? Xd

Hohohoh sapa dulu adeknya si sasu sih mangkanya jahat hohohoho :d *jahat malah bangga? Wkwkwkw :p

Yeah~ gomen itu ff seiyuu update dadakan jadi blom di cek balik soalnya waktu itu gak ada waktu. Hehehe

Arigatou atas ucapannya

HAI' GANBATTE KUDASAI~~

 _ **Liaajahfujo**_ **:** hihihihih itu rahasia dan clue nya terungkap di chap ini jadi baca yah~ ;)

 **Oke deh gak usah banyak bacot lagi. Cus silahkan di nikmati! :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

 **.**

"Ichi.. Ni.. San.. Ju.. Ciap tidak ciap ayame akan mencali kalian~~"

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Langkah-langkah kecil yang banyak saling menapaki tanah. ada yang bersembunyi di balik semak, bersembunyi di balik pohon yang besar bahkan ada yang bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang sekira nya sulit untuk menemukan mereka jika bersembunyi di tempat itu. Sore itu banyak anak kecil yang bermain di tanah kosong seperti taman yang di khususkan untuk bermain anak-anak.

"Haru kena! Nana-chan kena! hihihihi"

Gadis cilik bernama Ayame tadi dapat menemukan beberapa temannya yang bersembunyi. Tertawa bahagia karena bisa menemukan mereka terdengar sangat nyaring dan bagi anak-anak lain yang tertangkap di tempat persembunyiannya hanya merenggut kesal karena dapat di temukan dengan mudah oleh ayame.

"Ne ne minna sedang main apa boleh Nalu ikut bermain?"

Segerombolan anak yang sedang bermain tadi di datangi oleh Naruto yang membawa boneka rubah di pelukannya. Seketika itu lah anak-anak yang lain terdiam sambil melihat kearah si pirang kecil.

"Kami sedang bermain petak umpet. Boleh asal kamu yang jaga yah"

"Heum!"

"Psstt! psstt! Aya-chan kenapa kamu membiarkan anak itu ikut bermain? Bukan kah kita di larang untuk dekat-dekat anak itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Haru-chan asal dia yang jaga"

Anak bernama Ayame itu tersenyum, tersenyum dengan penuh makna. Begitupun anak-anak lainnya juga tersenyum penuh makna.

"Baiklah Nalu hitung yah Minna, Ichi.. Ni.. San.."

 _Drap.. Drap.. Gruduk.. Gruduk.._

Bunyi telapak kaki yang menghentak berlarian sembunyi. Ada yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, dan pepohonan. Namun ada beberapa anak yang belum bersembunyi mereka diam-diam mengambil boneka rubah milik Naruto yang sebelum bermain tadi di taruh di dekat pohon yang berada di pojok taman.

"Hihihihi lebih baik kita sembunyikan boneka ini biar si pirang itu menangis"

"Hihihi benar-benar"

* * *

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

 _ **by Tyachan13**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto**_ _beserta chara yang lain mutlak milik_ _ **Masashi**_ _Sensei dan tentunya Naruto mutlak milik Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya XD_

 _ **Pair : SasuNaru**_

 _ **Genre : Fantasy, Romace, Mystery**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning : BL**_ _(Boys Love) jadi yang homophobic harap menjauh soalnya tidak dianjurkan. Jika ada keluhan tentang couple Tya tidak menerima nya karena sudah tertulis jelas bahwa konten BxB. Typo's terkadang ikutan eksis._

* * *

 **THE PRINCE DOLL**

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu dan anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman itu begitu menikmati begitupun Naruto. Meskipun di hari ini selalu dia yang harus jaga dalam main petak umpet tak membuat si pirang itu bersedih.

Sang surya yang sudah beranjak kembali ke peraduan. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga kemerahan membuat mereka harus menyudahi permainan hari ini. Anak-anak lain sudah pulang menuju rumah masing-masing namun ada seorang anak kecil yang berambut pirang masih tertinggal di taman yang sekarang telah berganti dengan malam.

"Kyuu-Kyuu! Kyuu kemana? Kyuu!"

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

"Kyuu! jangan sembunyi! petak umpet nya sudah selesai! hiks Kyuu!"

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Di bawah pohon, di balik semak sudah di cari nya. Lari sana-sini tidak ada. Naruto bocah itu kini menangis mencari keberadaan sang boneka rubah miliknya yang sebelum main tadi di taruh nya di bawah pohon.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kyuu-nii"

Berita tentang Kerajaan Hana yang di serang oleh makhluk Kyuubi no Kitsune meninggalkan duka yang dalam bagi warga Kerajaan Hana. Dalam insiden berdarah itu menewaskan Raja dan Ratu yang mereka cintai. Sang Pangeran satu-satu nya pewaris Kerajaan Hana yang tersisa juga terenggut dalam insiden itu.

 ** _========= The Prince Doll =========_**

Sebenarnya nyawa sang Pangeran bukanlah melayang karena insiden penyerangan itu tapi karena seorang penghianat. Salah satu penghianat dalang dari terbunuh nya sang Pangeran yang masih lah bayi. Tepat di hari insiden itu si penghianat memanfaatkan keadaan di mana ketika Sang Raja dan Ratu sudah meninggal dan sekalian dia berfikir untuk membunuh keturunan kerajaan satu-satu nya.

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

Tangisan bayi terdengar di tengah lapangan yang di sekelilingnya telah terbakar kobaran api.

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

Bayi yang baru lahir itu harus kehilangan menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Ketika harus nya kelahiran seorang bayi di sambut dengan suka cita, sang bayi mungil yang masih merah itu di sambut dengan tangisan, jeritan pilu, dang raungan orang-orang yang kehilangan segala nya di hidup mereka baik harta benda maupun orang terkasih mereka.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Sebuah langkah terdengar mendekat.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Malangnya nasib mu Pangeran~ harus nya kau di sambut dengan suka cita namun nyata nya kau di sambut dengan duka cita dengan kematian Raja dan Ratu juga rakyat Kerajaan Hana"

Suara dalam berasal dari balik pohon yang gelap. Dan muncul seseorang bertudung hitam melangkah mendekat ke arah jasad sang Raja dan Ratu yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada sebuah bayi yang tengah menangis keras.

"Kekeke ini kabar bahagia untukku karena aku tak perlu turun tangan untuk melenyapkan Raja munafik seperti Minato. hahahahaha oh yah, Pangeran? apa kau tidak sekalian saja ikut dengan mereka heum? dari pada kau hidup sendirian dalam kesengsaraan lebih baik kau mengikuti kedua orang tua mu ke surga sana kan?"

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

"cup.. cup.. cup.. hamba berjanji tidak akan sakit jadi Pangeran diam saja dan berhenti menangis yah?"

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

Bagai sudah mengetahui takdir yang akan menimpa nya sang bayi menangis keras seakan meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun untuk menolong nya dari seseorang bertudung yang kini melihat kearah sang bayi dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

"Urusai na Pangeran! suara tangis mu itu membuat telingaku sakit jadi kita akhiri tangis berisikmu itu. kekekekeke"

"Oe.. oe.. oe.."

 _Sret! Jleb!_

"Sayonara.. kekeke"

Sebuah belati perak tepat menusuk kedalam perut bayi sang Pangeran. Dan sosok bertudung tadi terkekeh senang dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Darah sang Pangeran menciprat kesegala arah termasuk mengenaik wajah sang penghianat.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Sosok bertudung itu bangkit berjalan menjauhi jasad satu keluarga Kerajaan yang telah mati.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Tanpa sang sosok bertudung ketahui di belakangnya tepat di samping jasad sang bayi pangeran yang telah di habisi nya, sebuah cahaya ke orange an memancar dari sebuah boneka rubah berekor Sembilan. Beberapa saat cahaya bersinar kemudian redup dan di sana terlihat di moncong boneka rubah itu terdapat cipratan darah dari sang bayi pangeran yang di tusuk tadi. Dan dalam sekejab cipratan darah tadi telah menghilang seolah terserap dalam boneka rubah tersebut.

Dan akhir nya kisah keluarga Kerajaan Hana yang meninggal karena serangan monster Kyuubi no Kitsune itu lah yang tersebar di kalangan masyarakat namun, mereka tidak mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Hana, sang bayi Pangeran kecil bernama _Naruto._

 ** _========= The Prince Doll =========_**

"NARUTO!"

"HAI' JII-CHAN!"

"Kau di larang pergi bermain"

"Heh~ nande? Jii-chan Nalu mau main… Nalu mau pelgi belmain"

"Tidak boleh"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Nalu mau main Jii-chan~ hiks"

Berteriak keras Iruka melihat Naruto berjalan kearah pintu rumah untuk pergi bermain. Bukan maksud Iruka untuk berteriak keras seperti tadi dan tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi bermain hanya saja, kemarin malam Iruka sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika matahari sudah terbenam dan sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam Naruto juga belum pulang. Iruka panik dan cemas kalau-kalau kejadian tempo hari Naruto hilang terjadi lagi maka dari itu sejak tadi dia mondar-mandir dan akhir nya keluar mencari si pirang berisik itu.

Hal yang pertama kali Iruka temui adalah Naruto duduk berjongkok di pojok taman sambil menangis sesenggukan. Mencerca berbagai pertanyaan akhirnya Iruka tau kalau Naruto menangis mencari boneka rubah itu. Kata Naruto tadi di bawa nya bermain dan sebelum bermain petak umpet di taruh nya di bawah pohon tapi hilang.

Iruka tak tega melihat Naruto menangis dan akhir nya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan di cari lah boneka rubah itu di sekitar taman namun tidak terlihat batang hidung nya. Dengan bujuk rayu ramen akhirnya Iruka dapat membuat janji akan membantu mencari boneka rubah itu besok hari nya dan membuat Naruto menangis sepanjang jalan pulang.

Tapi, hal yang membuat Iruka sampai saat ini tidak mengerti adalah tadi pagi ketika akan membangunkan si pirang Naruto, tiba-tiba boneka rubah itu sudah ada di samping Naruto yang tertidur. Iruka sedikitnya awas dengan boneka rubah itu, ada sesuatu tetang boneka rubah lucu berekor Sembilan itu yang membuat Iruka merinding tiap melihat nya. Bukan, bukan nya Iruka tidak percaya akan hal-hal yang berbau _spiritual_ tapi rasa nya Iruka mempunyai firasat untuk tidak macam-macam dengan boneka Kyuubi tersebut.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Jii-chan~ hiks"

Iruka menyerah! ketika alasan yang membuatnya untuk tidak memperbolehkan Naruto bermain nyata nya kini berucap,

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi ingat! pulang sebelum jam 5 sore mengerti?"

"Aye aye!"

Berpose hormat Naruto kecil mengeluarkan cengiran bahagia nya karena di perbolehkan pergi bermain lagi. Dan lagi Naruto merasa bahagia karena Kyuu-nii sudah ada dalam pelukannya lagi. Tadi pagi ketika membuka mata biru nya Naruto berteriak girang dan langsung memeluk Iruka Jii-chan yang telah mencarikan boneka rubahnya.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"La la la la Nalu pelgi Jii-chan. Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai Naru-chan"

 _ **THE PRINCE DOLL**_

Sepanjang jalan menuju taman Naruto bersenandung riang gembira sambil memeluk boneka rubah nya. Sedikit jauh jarak rumah dan taman tidak membuat Naruto patah semangat dan sesampai nya di depan taman Naruto melihat banyak anak seumurannya sedang bermain.

"Ichi.. Ni.. San-"

"Minna! Nalu boleh ikut main?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Heh~~ nande?"

"Kamu terlalu lama menemukan kita dan itu membuat kami bosan"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak boleh!"

Wajah ceria dan gembira yang terlukis di wajah mungil Naruto tadi menghilang tergantikan raut wajah sedih. Menundukkan kepala nya ke bawah sambil tetap mendekap erat boneka rubahnya Naruto nampak begitu kecewa.

"Hey pirang!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki.

"Heum?"

"Kau ingin bermain kan?"

"Iya! Nalu ikut main tapi main apa?"

"Begini…"

 _Sret! buk! buk!_

"Hahahahaha begini cara bermainnya pirang!"

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam. Boneka rubah dalam pelukannya kini telah berpindah tangan di rebut oleh anak laki-laki tersebut kemudian memainkannya dengan cara melemparkan dari satu teman ke teman lainnya.

"Jangan! kembali kan Kyuu-nii! kembalikan boneka Nalu!"

"Hahahaha ambil kalau bisa kau pendek!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Hahaha hanya seorang anak perempuan yang membawa boneka ketika pergi main dan kau anak laki-laki kan? dasar banci! hahahaha"

"Nalu bukan banci dan Nalu anak laki-laki! kembalikan Kyuu-nii!"

"Tidak akan!"

Lempar sana lempar sini, berlari sana berlari sini, Naruto mengejar arah boneka nya yang di lempar bergilir oleh lima orang anak yang tinggi.

"Lagi pula boneka rubah kumal begini apa bagus nya? lebih baik jika begini"

 _Hup! Buk!_

 _Injak injak_

Boneka Kyuubi itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah berpasir bercampur debu dan dengan tidak berprasaannya sang anak laki-laki itu menginjak boneka rubah itu secara terus menerus.

"JANGAN! KYUU-NII! JANGAN DI INJAK! HIKS HIKS"

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyuu-nii"

Menjerit pilu Naruto berusaha merebut kembali boneka rubah nya. Namun bukan memberikan malah boneka nya di tendang bagai bola. Naruto masih saja menangisi boneka nya yang kini berhasil didapatnya dengan susah payah dan kini di dekapnya erat.

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan boneka kumal itu lagi padahal kemarin sudah kami buang"

"Huh? apa maksudnya?"

"Yah, kemarin kau kehilangan boneka kumal itu kan?"

"Dalimana kau tahu kalau boneka Nalu hilang?"

"Jelas aku tahu karena akulah yang membuang nya di sungai dasar bodoh!"

"A-apa?"

 _Sret!_

"Kini boneka ini juga harus di buang karena jelek"

Lagi, boneka Naruto kini sudah berpindah tangan ke anak yang mengatakan telah membuang boneka nya ke sungai.

"Kembalikan boneka Nalu!"

Terjadi perebutan sengit antara Naruto dan anak berbadan besar itu. Tarik kanan, Tarik kiri Naruto yang memang berbadan kecil melawan anak yang berbadan besar dan tinggi jelas tidak menguntungkan di pihak Naruto.

 _Brukk! Duk!_

"Sakit.."

"Hahahaha rasakan kau!"

Posisi terjatuh dengan keras pantat,telapak tangan juga kening Naruto menjadi korban atas kejadian perebutan tadi. Posisi jatuh Naruto yang hampir tengkurap di tanah menyebabkan darah dari luka tersebut. Naruto merintih kesakitan karena kedua telapak tangannya tampak tergores bebatuan kerikil kecil yang tajam selain itu, nampak kening sebelah kanan nya juga mengucur darah karena terbentur kerikil yang tajam. Sedang anak-anak lainnya sibuk menertawakan si pirang yang terjatuh dan tidak menghiraukan kalau darah yang mengucur di kening bocah pirang semakin deras.

"Boneka jelek begini apa bagus nya sih? sama seperti pemiliknya boneka rubah ini jelek"

"Sangat jelek"

"Hahahahahahaha"

 _Remas, remas_

 _Tarik, tarik_

Buang dan berakhir dengan di atas tanah kotor dan di injak banyak kaki. Kini boneka rubah berekor Sembilan yang semula berwarna orange berubah menjadi cokelat, kumal dan kotor.

"KYUUNII! JANGAN INJAK! MINGGIL! KYUUNII!"

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Tubuh kecil Naruto mencoba berdiri dari posisi duduk nya yang semula untuk meredakan rasa sakit di tubuh nya. Berlari menuju boneka nya yang kini di injak bagai sampah oleh anak-anak lainnya membuat Naruto meraung menangis pilu. Mencoba menyingkirkan berbagai kaki yang menginjak boneka nya Naruto mencoba merebut boneka rubah itu dan memeluknya erat melindungi dengan tubuh kecilnya agar boneka rubah nya tidak lagi di injak dan di tendangi.

 _Buk! Buk!_

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar menahan sakit juga menahan tangis nya. Memeluk erat Kyuubi dalam dekapannya moncong dari boneka rubah itu tidak sengaja mengenai kening Naruto yang berdarah dan seketika darah itu menyerap masuk ke dalam boneka itu.

 _Wush.._

 _Ctar! Blast! Ctar!_

Sesaat kemudian angin berhembus sangat dingin dan kencang. Awan hitam tiba-tiba bergulung dan berkumpul di atas taman. Petir saling menyambar satu sama lain, kilatan yang mengerikan. Anak-anak yang tadi masih tetap dengan aktivitas nya menginjak boneka Naruto, yang tidak mereka pedulikan bahwa korbannya telah berganti dengan pemilik boneka itu sendiri kini, berhenti sejenak untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang terkena debu akibat angin yang kencang. Setelah angin itu selesai berhembus para anak-anak itu mendongakkan wajah mereka guna melihat awan yang tadi nya cerah berawan menjadi mendung dengan penuh kilatan petir saling bersambar.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kyuu-kyuu-nii~ hiks.."

Isakan kecil an pilu keluar dari bibir mungil bocah bersurai pirang yang kini terduduk di tanah sambil memeluk erat boneka rubahnya sambil sesekali membersihkan wajah boneka itu dari tanah yang menempel. Perhatian anak-anak lain yang sedang menatap awan mendung kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pirang.

 _Ctar! Ctar!_

Petir masih bersautan tiba-tiba ada sebuah pendar cahaya orange yang menguar dari tubuh boneka itu. untuk sesaat tubuh anak-anak yang membully Naruto tadi membeku di tempat dan tidak bisa di gerakkan. Menahan nafas selagi cahaya itu menguar semakin pekat dan setelahnya semua anak kecuali Naruto bergetar ketakutan dan ingin menangis. Boneka rubah itu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan mata merah berpupil vertical dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian.

 _ **Ggrrrr!**_

Suara geraman hewan buas yang sangat kejam yang berasal dari boneka rubah itu membuat anak-anak nakal itu menampakkan wajah ketakutan bahkan ada yang kencing di celana nya. Seakan boneka rubah ekor sembilan itu hidup dia menggeram penuh kemarahan dan satu persatu ekor boneka rubah itu melambai-lambai.

 _Hidup. Boneka rubah itu hidup!_

Batin semua anak-anak itu yang melihatnya. Tidak hanya ekor nya yang nampak seakan hidup tapi taring panjang yang keluar dari mulut boneka rubah itu semakin membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Mon-ster"

"Bo-boneka mon-mon-ster"

 _Bruk!_

 _Tap.. Tap.. Brukk!_

 _Drap! Drap!_

 **Takut.**

Itu lah hal yang di rasakan semua anak yang melihat boneka rubah berekor sembilan milik si pirang seakan hidup. Berjalan mundur, berlari kocar-kacir anak-anak nakal itu berlarian pulang kerumah masing-masing karena takut dengan apa yang di lihatnnya. Berlari tersandung batu, ada yang bertabrakan bahkan luka lecet di tubuh anak-anak itu tidak di pedulikan. Asalkan mereka berlari menjauh dari boneka monster itu mereka tetap berlari.

 _Wush…_

Angin berhembus lagi setelah anak-anak nakal itu berlarian pulang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Awan mendung dan juga petir yang saling bertautan tadi mendadak hilang tergantikan awan sore ke jinggaan yang cantik.

 _Sret.. Sret.._

"Eugh.."

Sebuah elusan lembut di pipi tembam bergaris Naruto terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Naruto yang tadi pingsan sewaktu angin kencang berhembus dan awan hitam yang datang di temani petir menyambar juga pendar orange yang mulai menguar saat itu lah Naruto jatuh pingsan di tanah berkerikil.

Membuka mata beriris langit biru nya, Naruto mencoba melihat ke depan. Di depan muka nya samar-samar Naruto melihat boneka Kyuubi berdiri dan lagi kesembilan ekor di belakangnya itu meliuk-liuk melambai sangat indah dengan di timpa cahaya matahari sore yang tenggelam.

 _Sret.. Sret.._

Belaian lembut itu terasa lagi di pipi mungil sang bocah pirang. Menutup mata nya guna meresapi lembutnya belaian itu membuat kantuk menyerang tubuh ringkih Naruto. Sebelum sang kegelapan menelan kesadaran si pirang bibir mungil Naruto berucap,

"Kyuu-nii~ Okaeri"

Dengan senyum hangat kesadaran Naruto menghilang namun sebelum mata biru itu terpenjam samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara dalam yang memanggilnya,

" _ **NARUTO"**_

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

DRAMA!

OMEGAT~ rasa nya ini chap isi nya drama gak sih? eh tapi, meskipun begitu ini chap terpaaannjjjaannnggg *alay :P* dalam seri The Prince Doll lho~ :D juga kerjaan tya yang paling banyak diantara ff lainnya.

3 words-anlebih lho… puas gak? Kalau gak puas tungguin chap depan yang tya gak janji bakalan sepanjang ini lagi wkwkwkwkw

yang sudah nungguin lama sampek karatan, bercabang, bahkan sampak lapuk dan menjadi pupuk ini vitamin buat minna-tachi :D

Ini chap special buat minna-tachi yang demen nanyain kapan di lanjut lagi dan suruh next doang ;D hahahaha

Tapi, tapi buat Minna-tachi setia yang tya sayangi juga dong karena sudah mau nuggu kelanjutan cerita abal tya yang masih jauh dari kata baik. Oh yah, tya mau konfirmasi saja sih jangan mengharapkan tya untuk update cepat karena tya sibuk di duta. Tapi tya bakalan nyelesaiin kok ff ini dan ff lainnya jadi harap maklum saja.

at last,

Sore jaa matane~ :*

 _Sidoarjo, 11 Mei 2017_

 _Oh, wahai peneror setia kalian begitu ampuh merangkai kata :v lain kali gunakanlah kosakata yang baik dan sopan oke? btw 11 Mei ultah Tou-chan Tya tercinta jadi Tya mau persembahin cerita ini buat tou-chan tya yang selalu mendukung Tya dalam hal menyukai hobi Tya. Patner in crime dalam menjahili Kaa-chan tercinta juga menjadi pendukung setia Tya jadi seorang otaku dan kpopers sampai dibela-belain menghentikan sejenak kendaraannya di tengah kerja nya untuk mencarikan sebuah cd SuJu di toko cd yang nyata nya memang tidak ada. Tapi usaha Tou-chan membelikan cd itu begitu sangat menyentuh dan terkadang membuat tya tertawa sambil menangis terharu kalau ingat kejadian itu. Ahh! I Love You so much Tou-chan! :* sehat selalu dan panjang umur :*_

 _Sigh,_

 _Sidoarjo, 22 Mei 2017 #Up_

 _Tyachan13_


End file.
